


My eyes are damp from the words you left

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Break Up, Rain, Songfic, showhyung, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Son Hyunwoo thought that four years later he would have come to terms with the great love he had to sacrifice for the life of his dreams. But the arrival of a letter with a much familiar handwriting makes him weak once again.





	My eyes are damp from the words you left

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is once again a translated work! The last one, probably. ([here's](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/my-eyes-are-damp-from-the-words-you-left-3697520) the original)  
> I ran a poll on my twitter, and the ship that won was Showhyung, so here you go!  
> This is based mainly on two songs: A brazilian one called Garçom (Waiter), by Reginaldo Rossi and a song called Youth, by Daughter  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Rezo, this was mainly for you

Rain was pouring outside, but Hyunwoo didn’t care about that. He liked it, actually. Rain brought him a familiar feeling, as if he was free from the rest of the world. Only that didn’t stop the mail from delivering a letter in the middle of his movie session. He stood up when he heard something falling onto the floor, and found a letter there.

The letter.

He opened it without much enthusiasm, but as he saw the familiar handwriting, his hand reached out to the table so he could support himself, for his legs had gone weak.

It couldn’t be… It had been so long ago. Why now?

Hyunwoo took in a deep breath, regaining the strength of his legs, or trying to, he noticed that the envelope was bigger than ones he would usually receive. It was at least double the size. That could only mean either two things. (1) Something really good was about to happen or (2) something really bad was about to happen.

He soon found out.

In the handwriting that still made his knees buckle just from picturing the author of that work tracing every curve, every letter. _Don’t be stupid, Son Hyunwoo._ He thought to himself. _You were the author of this disaster. Grow up!_

He shook his head and tried to block out those thoughts, and as soon as he got the courage, unfolded the first piece of paper he encountered. It was an ordinary sheet of recycled paper. Little had been written down, but long sentences wouldn’t have been necessary anyways.

 

_“Hyunwoo,_

_I don’t love her. But she’s here, and you’re not.”_

 

And that was all.

Hyunwoo wasn’t sure what exactly he should think or feel. Until he felt the other paper inside the envelope. It was thicker, and the perfect size to fit in the envelope it was inside. When the young man took it out, found a big sheet of card-like paper with writings in gold calligraphy.

His eyes drew shut, and soon later widened. He let the paper in his trembling hands meet the floor turning to yet again support himself on the table. Only this time it wasn’t enough, and his knees fell harshly against the floor with a muted noise against the carpet. He ran his fingers over his hair and gripped it hard.

Only a few seconds passed before he stood up abruptly and walked to the living room, turning off the TV and grabbing a coat in the hanger next to the door. Rain didn’t make a difference anymore. He ran. Ran until his legs couldn’t catch up and his lungs burned due to sudden strain and the cold air.

 

_“Chae Chiwon, Kwon Jiyeon, Lee Taehwan and Kim Dabin invite you to join them for the wedding of their beloved children:_

_Chae Hyungwon and Lee Yeseul”_

 

It was late at night, and the only place around that still had it’s lights on was a bar. He recalled having visited the place before, so he pushed open the door and entered, shaking.

The place was occupied by four other people beside himself, not including the staff. It wasn’t big, yet not small either. It was a modest place, but well kept.

The man walked debilly to the bar counter and sat in one of the high chairs. Soon one of the baristas came to service to him, from behind the counter.

“Just a beer for now, thank you.” Hyunwoo said.

“Any preference?” Asked the barista.

“A Golden Lager, please.”

The man who appeared to be around the same age as him walked up to a freezer, grabbed the bear, opened it and handed him the bottle along with a glass.

Hyunwoo thanked him with a small smile and took the first gulp of it, soon feeling the bitter taste invading his mouth.

Now that he could hear his own thoughts, he felt it hurt. Let his head hang forward and his forehead hit the counter’s hard surface with a thud and wet eyes.

“These weren’t my plans for today.” He said, even if the waiter could not be paying attention or even hearing. “I was home, watching a movie with my dog as company.”

He raised his head and noticed that the waiter was looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Look. I know you’ve probably heard many love stories, but I have to talk. Here, in the bar, everyone’s the same. My matter is just another one, it’s banal, but please, pay attention.”

He breathed in deeply.

“The love of my life is getting married today… Sent a letter to let me know. I received it less than an hour ago, but it left my fucking heart in pieces.” He explained, trying to keep the pain to himself.

“That’s why we broke up. He wanted marriage, kids, a family. And I’ve always been scared of commitment. I wanted to travel the world, with him by my side, but Hyungwon had always been attached to his roots. We wanted different things, so I thought it would be easier if I just left.” He continued, burying his face in his hands.

“Funny thing is that it’s been four years already, and I haven’t even left this place yet. What’s the fun in seeing the beauties of the world if the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes upon does not belong to me anymore?”

He laughs bitterly.

“He told me he didn’t love her. But that she was there with him, and I’m not. He still loves me and that makes it hurt so bad.”

The waiter shook his head, not sure of what to say, but Hyunwoo could feel his compassion.

“I’m just gonna ask one thing. If I drink until I pass out, leave me on the floor.”

The man simply nodded, and replaced his empty bottle for a new one.

“This love is one of those you spend the rest of your life regretting not having lived it. Who knows if I’ll marry and have a beautiful family.” Hyunwoo said more to himself than to the man. “It’s never gonna fill the empty space. I didn’t even know there was an empty space before I met him.” This time, he was unable to stop a small tear to run down his face. “And now I’m gonna die empty. I’m gonna die already dead.” He mumbled, drinking down half the bottle in two long gulps.

“Sorry, I didn’t ask your name.” He said, looking towards the barista.

“It’s Hoseok. But you can call me Wonho.” The black haired man said, offering his hand.

“Hyunwoo, but you can call me an idiot.” He said humorlessly, shaking the man’s hand.

  


**_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._ **

**_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._ **

**_Setting fire to our insides for fun_ **

**_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_ **

**_The lovers that went wrong._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Even if it was a little sad.  
> Please do comment and leave kudos if you did!  
> Thank you for reading c:


End file.
